Fabulas
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Matthew is just a normal guy. His best friend is a werewolf. His crush is a vampire. His papa is an incubus. His father is a wizard. His brother has super strength. Well… Matthew certainly has a strange life, that's for sure. (PruCan, AU)
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Matthew is just a normal guy. His best friend is a werewolf. His crush is a vampire. His papa is an incubus. His father is a wizard. His brother has super strength. Well… Matthew certainly has a strange life, that's for sure.**_

_**I've actually been wanting to write this for like, EVER. So yeah, Mattie is surrounded by supernatural creatures and he's just a normal guy trying to get through a normal life… except the people he surrounds himself with aren't. I question his choice in friends. And family. And people in general. He seriously has no normal friends at all. XD**_

_**Please R&R and I'M SORRY ABOUT THE TERRIBLE PROPHECY! I'M BAD AT RHYMES! Enjoy!**_

Prologue: The Story Begins

No one's POV

"_Living in a house of us_

_A normal one strong and just_

_Forever without their own kind_

_Will be the one to bring the light_

_Descended from the original ones_

_They will only attract us of myths_

_To bring us the eternal gifts_

_In order to win the war."_

And then the woman collapsed, taking her last breath.

* * *

><p>There was a house at the end of a certain street in a certain town that no one could honestly care about. In that house lives a family of amazing people. If they see a picture of that family, they would certainly be impressed by the looks of the men in the house. But in the background of those photos, there is a boy unseen by the world. Behind the gorgeous blonde man that could turn even a straight man gay, behind the mysterious strawberry blonde man that has a mystical sort of attractiveness, behind the muscular blonde boy that has a bad boy look that draws people towards him, there is the quiet, unassuming blonde boy.<p>

The quiet boy looks like the muscular boy's twin, and yet there are obvious differences. The quiet boy has wavier and longer hair and has a timid look to him. An odd curl sticks out in front of him and he wore baggier clothes. Unlike the unusual attractiveness of his family, he looked absolutely normal. It was so out of place.

This boy is named Matthew Williams.

Matthew Williams is a 17 year old junior at Hetalia High School. He doesn't have many friends, though he can be seen sitting and talking with a large group of people during lunch.

Now, Matthew has a secret that few normal humans in the town know. The town that they live in is not all that it seems. Matthew is normal, yes, but that doesn't mean that the people that surround him are normal. In fact, the truth could not be farther.

Matthew's Papa, Francis Bonnefoy, the man that could make a straight man gay, is an incubus. Francis has blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair up to his chin and he had a stubble. An incubus is a male form of a succubus. They are creatures of seduction and they use their powers to find their one true mate. For Francis, his mate was a man named Arthur Kirkland.

Matthew's Father, Arthur Kirkland, the man with a mystical attractiveness, is a wizard. Arthur has strawberry blonde hair that never seemed to be tamed, ENORMOUS eyebrows, and green eyes. Born with the most powerful strengths known to man, he could have power over life and death if he wanted to. He could kill without moving an inch. However, he had a hard time controlling his power at times. He was also gifted with 'The Sight,' a power not uncommon amongst wizards. This meant that he's able to see the invisible creatures that not many can see. He also gained a familiar that guides him when needed.

Matthew's twin brother, Alfred F. Jones, the young bad boy, had super strength. Alfred had darker blonde hair with a cowlick and light blue eyes covered by glasses. While he was no specific type of creature, this was quite unusual. He could probably carry multiple cars with one hand. He still needed to keep this a secret because he would either be experimented on or be hated.

There was one thing that all supernatural creatures had been blessed with: beauty. Beauty made normal humans become instantly attracted to these creatures. The gift of beauty could either be a blessing or a curse. Some creatures relish it, others hide away to avoid it.

Now, with Matthew's family being supernatural entities, which are referred to as Fabulas (myths in Latin) by the creatures themselves, you would think he would be one too, right?

Wrong.

_**Dead**_ wrong.

Matthew was definitely beautiful with his beautiful blonde hair and blue-purple eyes, but he was completely and utterly _normal._ And because of being surrounded by Fabulas all the time, no one really noticed him in favor of the people around him. Matthew didn't have a problem with this at all, because he still had his family and friends with him.

So basically, there was nothing special about Matthew at all. He would have had a chance at having more friends if he was surrounded by normal people, but because he was used to being around Fabulas, he gravitated more towards more of them rather than normal humans. This also caused him to become immune to the natural beauty of Fabulas.

There were two people in Matthew's life that he cared about the most other than his family.

Lovino Vargas is Matthew's best friend, and a werewolf. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is, of course, very attractive. However, he is a very angry person to most people and pushes people away. As a werewolf, his focus is on his strength, and so he is a very strong person. Not as strong as Alfred, but still pretty strong. He was also fast, but not terribly fast. Unfortunately, he is only gifted in two things other than his beauty and strength: cooking and singing. His twin brother, Feliciano, was gifted with art, musical instruments, cleaning, and cooking pasta, so Lovino gained a pretty big inferiority complex.

Gilbert Beilschmidt could be considered Matthew's friend, and he is a vampire. While most vampires looked like normal humans, Gilbert has silver-white hair and red eyes. Gilbert was loud and arrogant and, of course, gifted with beauty. This helped him so that people wouldn't try to 'exorcise' him or something. As a vampire, his focus was his speed. He was so fast that if you blinked while he was running, you'd miss him. He was also strong, but not as strong as a werewolf. He was also gifted with great willpower and undying love for people he truly loved. Gilbert happened to be Matthew's crush.

And that stuff about werewolves and vampires being mortal enemies? That is a myth. Vampires and werewolves were actually on pretty good terms, but sometimes there were a few conflicts. Actually, all Fabulas were on good terms. That didn't stop them from acting like normal people that hated each other for personalities and stuff.

What everyone didn't realize is that Matthew held a secret that not even he knew about. It was prophesized so long ago that Fabulas forgot all about it. Yes, Matthew is normal, but he is so much more than that.

After all, why would someone so normal attract so many people not normal at all?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, I cannot start this story without giving a shout-out to See Through The Mist and Cinnominbubble9. I have noticed that these two have looked at a lot of my Hetalia stories so I'd like to thank them for taking the time to read my stories and actually review while others just read and don't tell me if I did a good job or not. I mostly thank Misty because I always PM her and when she reads my stories she always reviews or tells me via PM so I thank her a lot. But I have noticed Cinnominbubble9 has reviewed on some of my stories so I'd also like to thank her for reviewing and giving me feedback.**_

_**Okay, now here we go with the stuff about this story! I know Fabulas looks like Fabulous but THERE IS NO CONNECTION. Fabulas means myths in Latin (found this out via google) so I used that because this story is all about myths being real. Fabulous is how you describe Poland and Flavio, kay?**_

_**Also, yes, Matthew is still incredibly normal despite what the prologue says. And you don't have to have supernatural powers to be a superhero, do you? I mean like, if you have great intelligence, you can create a system to override the FBI or something, or you can threaten to expose this big important person's secret of selling underground drugs or something! Buuuuuttttt, Mattie is just a plan smart that can't do that stuff. This means that he will know what to do to make things go to his favor, but he can't create a giant super computer that can destroy the world in seconds. He will not have any powers except for the power of normality, which is all he needs. I don't know how that's gonna work out, but I'll think of something.**_

_**Yes, Mattie and Alfred are adopted. Arthur didn't mess up on some sort of spell to get himself pregnant. That would be hilarious, but he didn't. If he did, then Matthew would gain the wizard genes and Alfred would gain the incubus genes.**_

_**Which brings me to my next point! Hybrids! Yes, hybrids exist. Usually hybrids maintain one specific trait from one of their parents, yet still have some power from the other parent. For example, if Mattie and Alfred were the biological children of Arthur and Francis. They would be what I explained above, but Mattie would still be able to somewhat lure in humans/Fabulas and Alfred would be able to cast minor spells. This actually will be relevant to the story!**_

_**As a minor note, I just wanted to inform you that I'm using some professional way to introduce people whenever I do. Like, it's like a log that police use or something. Name/age/sex/info and all that stuff. Do you get it? Well, you'll find out soon enough…**_

_**And now for the disclaimer! I own none of this, only the ideas and all credit to weird things like fairies being tricksters goes to my cousin! If I owned Hetalia, some of my rights would go to my cousin and it'd be full of both hot and fluffy yaoi and love triangles/squares/pentagons/hexagons/etc.**_

_**That is all the information you need to know and wow that took up most of this first page! Haha. Please R&R and ENJOY! And I'm sorry for any and all OOCness. I try my best.**_

Chapter 1

Matthew's POV

_RING RING RING!_

_RING RING RING!_

_RING RING RI- SMASH!_

I groaned and looked up, searching for my glasses on the desk beside me. I put them on and looked at the now broken alarm clock sitting on the desk. I searched for my brother lying on his bed on the other side of the desk and sighed. I stood up and leaned over him.

"Really, Al, that's the third alarm clock this month," I sighed. My brother, Alfred, groaned and looked up at me. I took his glasses from the desk and put them on for him.

"Well if we just used the alarm on my phone…" Alfred trailed off as I sent him a glare.

"No way, I am not listening to Miley Cyrus or whatever you have on your phone in the morning," I told him. "Now get up, we have school I do not want to be late for the bus." Alfred frowned and sat up. I quickly grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear that day and retreated to the bathroom. There was absolutely _no way_ that I was gonna change in front of my brother.

After getting ready for school and making sure Alfred was wearing something that made sense (seriously, you don't wear plaid button up shirts with sweats), we headed downstairs for our normal breakfast. My Papa, Francis, was waiting downstairs for us while our Father, Arthur, was reading the newspaper at the table and drinking tea.

"Ah, mon petit Mathieu, mon petit Alfred!" Papa exclaimed when he saw us. He went to give me and Alfred kisses on our cheeks, but we both evaded him and sat down where our cereal was already waiting for us. To any bystanders, we looked like a normal family, except with two fathers. You know, the Father (Arthur) reading a newspaper and occasionally asking his sons something, the two sons eating their cereal, and the Mother (Francis) talking about something or other.

Except we're not exactly the definition of normal.

So, heck, I'm probably the living personification of normal. The only thing abnormal about me is the people I hang out with and the fact I have straight A's without even trying. My family however… is not. My Papa is an incubus, my Father is a wizard, and my brother has super strength. Yeah, that's not normal.

Most normal humans in this town don't know a thing about all the supernatural creatures in this town. They call themselves Fabulas. The only reason I know about them is because I'm surrounded by them. Everywhere I go, I always have at least one of them with me. There are three ways that people could react to me whenever I hang out with them.

1) They could be incredibly jealous because I, the most normal person in the school, hang around the most gorgeous people in school. Whether they be male or female, I'm always around them. So obviously there's some bullying here and there because of that, but not too much. If anyone close to me found out though… I hope those people are ready to run, even if they are a girl.

2) They wouldn't even know I exist. Because of the overwhelming beauty of the Fabulas that I've learned to completely ignore and become immune, I am overshadowed by them. If I'm around them, no one notices I exist. Like, if I'm around Alfred, girls just flirt with him and don't notice me if I don't say anything. It's because of the Fabulas genes that make me invisible. And since I can't be seen without one of them, I'm always invisible unless it's in a classroom or I somehow get away. It doesn't really bother me though.

And finally, 3) They could want to use me to get close to others. If they notice how I hang around the most gorgeous group of people in school, they would want to befriend me or flirt with me so that I would introduce them to the object of their affections. Fortunately, I always know who wants to use me. They would probably walk up to me during lunch (when I usually hang with them) and act like a good friend to get on the Fabulas' good side. Unfortunately for them, Fabulas just brush them off. People who want to use me could also try to become my friend when I somehow get away from the Fabulas and then leave me alone when I say that my friends don't like them.

So yeah, normal humans could either hate me, use me, or don't even notice my existence. I, personally, have no problem with this. Now, about the Fabulas, there are different ways that they could react to me.

1) They don't care. They enjoy my presence because they don't have to pretend around me, but other than that, they don't really care that I'm around.

2) I'm a friend and they like talking to me. Honestly, I actually do not have many close friends but when I do they like to tell me about things. Apparently I'm trustworthy. I don't know why they like me, they just do.

There are other ways that the Fabulas react to me, but that's all I can think of at the top of my head. So, yeah, that's my big secret. Surprised?

* * *

><p>So now I'm waiting at the bus with Al. Alfred's chattering excitedly into my ear, but I don't hear a thing. I honestly couldn't care less about whatever it is that he's talking about.<p>

I noticed some other people had joined us at the bus stop and I noticed it was Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

_Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Vampire_

_Info: is an albino_

_Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Vampire_

_Info: all about rules_

_Name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Werewolf_

_Info: in love with Lovino Vargas, cannot stop smiling_

_Name: Feliciano Vargas_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Werewolf_

_Info: Lovino's happier twin, Ludwig's best friend_

_Name: Lovino Vargas_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Werewolf_

_Info: Feliciano's angrier twin, my best friend_

"Hi Lovi," I greeted my best friend, Lovino. Lovi nodded to me.

"Hi Matt," he greeted back.

"Ve~, ciao Matteo, ciao Alfred!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. He then went on about pasta or something like that.

"Guten morgen, Alfred, Matthew," Ludwig said politely.

"Hello Ludwig, Feliciano," I said to them.

"KESESESE, WAS IST LOS BIRDIE?" Gilbert exclaimed as he hugged me. I blushed. Oh yeah, there's something else I forgot to mention. I have a massive crush on Gilbert.

"Oi, let go of Matt you beer bastard!" Lovi snapped at Gilbert, who just chuckled and let go of me. I smiled at Gilbert shyly.

"H-hello Gilbert," I said shyly, clutching my stuffed polar bear tightly. This was usually how our days started. We'd meet up at the bus stop, Gilbert would hug me, Lovino would yell at him, Antonio would hug him in turn, Feliciano would chat with Alfred, and Ludwig would just… stand there.

Yep, just a normal day for the most abnormal creatures in the world, and me.

* * *

><p>Eventually, we got on the bus and Gilbert and Alfred fought over who would get to sit next to me, as per usual. And then I'd end up sitting at the window seat next to Lovino, as per usual. This would cause Gilbert to whine to Lovino, who ignores him, before pouting and reluctantly sitting next to Alfred.<p>

Alfred and Gilbert hated each other because of their similar personalities. That, and Alfred couldn't stand how Gilbert always seemed to hug me whenever he could, but that was just Al being overprotective. In fact, Al is so overprotective that the last time a guy asked me out, the boy ended up in a hospital.

But that's beside the point. I could feel the glares coming from the fangirls on the bus. They just couldn't understand how someone as ordinary as me ended up being friends with the hottest people in school. These girls had all tried to be my friend at one point, but the boys got annoyed by them and sent them off, telling them to leave me alone, so they never approached me.

When we got to school, I had immediately tried to get away from the Fabulas to get to my locker, and after some choice words with Lovino, they eventually left. But not before promising to find me during lunch.

I sighed in relief as I went to my locker. Luckily, none of them had any lockers close by, and if they did, they were the ones that don't really care about my presence. However, as soon as I came close to my locker, I was slammed against it by the school bully, Carlos.

"Hello there freak," Carlos sneered. "Don't have your little friends to protect you now." I sighed again. This was a normal occurrence. I ended up getting punched in the stomach before a teacher caught Carlos _again_ and gave him a detention. I figured I could hide the bruise forming on my stomach for a while. I am surprised that Carlos isn't expelled yet, but then again, his family is pretty influential. Oh well, at least the teachers cared enough to give him detentions.

When I entered my first period class (Why the hell did I even take cooking in the first place?), I was greeted by my teacher, Elizabeta Hèdèvary soon to be Edelstein.

_Name: Elizabeta Hèdèvary soon-to-be Edelstein_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 27_

_Occupation: my normal human teacher_

_Info: knows about the Fabulas, has no trouble hitting them with a frying pan_

"Good morning, Matthew!" Miss Hèdèvary greeted me cheerfully. I smiled.

"Hello Miss Hèdèvary," I said quietly. Miss. Hèdèvary frowned.

"You should be louder or else you won't be heard, Matthew!" She proclaimed. "But don't be like that idióta Gilbert! He's way too loud! Just be normal. Like Roderich!" I gave a smile, not wanting to offend her by telling her that Roderich is not normal. _**(Just so you know, I found that translation of idiot on Google Translate, so don't trust my judgement)**_

Roderich Edelstein is the music teacher, and does not know anything about Fabulas. He's going to be married to Miss Hèdèvary soon. But he's still pretty weird. He plays piano every time he wants to express his emotions, and is a bit too obsessed with Mozart. He'd probably marry Mozart's music if he wasn't so in love with Miss Hèdèvary.

"Well, off to your seat now," Miss Hèdèvary told me, clapping her hands. I nodded and made my way to my seat just before the bell rang.

After this, the school day went by in a blur. I went to my next two periods before lunch. I ignored the glares of jealousy coming from the normal humans while I talked to Lovino, Gilbert, and Alfred. I forgot to mention something else. Lovino, Gilbert, Alfred, and some others are the most popular guys in school.

Lovino swears like a sailor, acts like a punk, looks like Adonis, and he's basically a bad boy according to the girls in the school.

Gilbert is hyper, plays sports, is a punk, and has a unique look. He's flirty, cool, and nice so it's no wonder why he's popular. Not to mention he's super protective of his friends and his eyes are like rubies and his hair is so silver and… I'll just stop there.

Alfred is a jock with a hero complex and is overall nice despite being arrogant… Yeah, I think you get the picture.

So, you see how this causes bullying problems for me? Everyone is jealous and tries to threaten me to stay away from them, but I never really care. It's not like I could actually leave them alone. They'd get suspicious and I honestly like hanging around them. They're not that weird. Actually…

No, that's a lie. They're weird as hell. But that's a story for another time.

_**AND END CHAPTER! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed that! Please R&R and HAVE A NICE DAY! Also… BUON COMPLEANNO ROMANO E VENEZIANO!**_


	3. AN - Discontinued

_**Uhh, hi, it's been like... how many years now? Two, three? Idk, but whatever, I haven't bothered to check yet.**_

**_Okay, so first of all, I have mentioned a cousin I call Dawn in many of my author's notes, but to be completely and totally honest with you all, I don't actually have a cousin who I constantly talk to and yada yada yada. I am that cousin. I just created her as a defense mechanism of some sort when my depression first started out and I hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with it._**

**_So now that that's out of the way, the real reason I am typing this up is to tell you all that I am DISCONTINUING all of my current stories and REWRITING them and then POSTING THEM on my MAIN ACCOUNT Dawnie Grrl. I might not rewrite all of them (For example, I'm not into Fairy Tail much anymore so I may or may not rewrite those)._**

**_The reason for this is I am never on this account anymore but I still love writing. My writing has definitely improved and I would like to share that improvement, but not on this account since it is actual trash. I will write a separate A/N for a few stories that I will be giving more details on under this A/N, which will be posted on all of my stories, except for ones I cringe at and delete immediately upon sight._**

**_You will probably be able to find out more about me on my main account if you want introductions and updates on what I am currently in the process of writing._**

**_Thank you for your continued support._**

**_- Dawnie Grrl/FantasyLover100_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>I was and still am terrible at prophecies. I don't know why I wrote that, but I have decided to completely scratch this idea when I rewrite it. Instead, this will focus solely on Matthew having to deal with being a normal kid surrounded by supernatural creatures and how he ended up being the only normal one in the first place if his brother has super strength. I am also going to be changing some things about Alfred himself, because for him to only have super strength would make no sense. So yeah, no adventure in the rewrite. Sorry.<em>**


End file.
